The love to last, Always and Forever
by Girl-just-wants-to-have-fun
Summary: Everyone believed that Tatia was Elijah's true love, but they were wrong. The love of his life held his heart that shattered when she died. He is now destined to live alone for eternity, or he is?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Coming Home

Walking down the bustling street a woman smiled softly; letting the good memories of her time in the city over a hundred years ago wash over her.

"God, I've missed this place." She thought to herself but something felt wrong. Like something was missing. She continued wondering the streets, listening to the thought of the people around her trying to find the information she was looking for.

She walked in front of a group of especially rowdy people; she kept her head down and read their thoughts, instantly finding out that they were vampires. She tensed slightly when one of the group thought of a name she hadn't heard of in a while, Klaus. She kept walking, vaguely aware that they had now stopped their rowdiness and were watching her.

"Do you smell that Diego?" Asked an Asian rocker chick who was smirking.

"Oh yeah, looks like we to re-educating to do." The group let out vicious cheers before walking after the mysterious women.

"Crap, I knew I should have called it a night earlier." She thought to herself as she walked towards her car, which was less then ten feet away when she felt a strong handgrip, her arm and pull her in to the alley beside the car.

"Looky what we found!" Yelled out one of the older vampires.

"Quite the looker, aren't you witchy." Said Diego as he looked at the beautiful women in front of him. Her deep auburn hair stopped at the top of her butt in messy beach waves, but it was her golden brown eyes that struck him the most.

"Why thank you." She said with sarcasm lacing her voice with her head held high.

"What are you doing in the Quarter witch? You know the rules." She raised and inquisitive eyebrow at Diego.

"Rules? Since when do small fries like you lot make any rules around here?" She smirked at Diego's frown and the chores of displeased hisses going around.

"Marcel made it very clear that no witches are aloud in the Quarter nor are they aloud to do magic." Said Diego as he watched her carefully, there was something different about her, like she was stronger then she lets on.

"Hum, I'm glade to here tat our dear Marcelous is still alive and well, mind you I am a tad bit disappointed in his so called rules. He used to be such a kind and bright child." She said with a small soft smile before her eye hardened.

"Even if my dear Marcelous made these rules, they simply mean nothing to me given the fact that I'm not from this particular coven. Your rules simply don't apply to me." Everyone gave each other a confused look.

"Now you all have a choice, One; You tell me where I can find the Originals and I go off on my merry way or, Two; You don't tell which in that case I'll be forced to kill you all one by one until one of you do tell me what I'd like to know.

"What the hell are you playing at witch? You're not nearly as strong or as fast as us." The women smirked before lifting her palm towards of=ne of the older vampires, sending an invisible force towards him sending him in to the brick wall behind him.

"No way, that's impossible." Chocked out the restrained vampire. The rest of the group looked shocked or scared. No one said anything as the women walked towards the man against the wall.

"Is it?" She asked mockingly.

"You shouldn't be able to do magic here." Something clicked in her mind, she hadn't seen a single witch boasting about their little magic tricks they do for the tourists.

"Oh I feel someone trying very hard to stop me from using my magic. But as I've said I don't belong to this coven and your rules don't apply to me, beside I'm much stronger the your little witchling.

"Marcel will punish you." The women let out a laugh.

"I'm trembling. Now tell me, where are the Originals staying?" She asked while placing her hand on the vampire's chest./p

"Fuck you!" The women frowned.

"Shame, I hate doing this but it seems like you need a lesson. The loyalty you have is such a rare trait and is hard to come by these days." With that she pushed her hand violently into the vampires chest and pulled out his heart. His skin started to desiccate as he slid don to the ground. She turned around to face the now shocked group.

"Now tell me where they are! I don't like ending lives needlessly but I grow tiered of you shenanigans." One of the vampires was to charge at her when Diego shot out his arm, stopping him in his track.

"You charge her and you can kiss your life good bye." The women nodded her head, impressed with his logic.

"Smart man."

"You can find them at Orced Valley plantation, if you take Orced Valley drive all the way to the end you'll find the plantation there." The women relaxed her hard glare.

"Than you, I'm sorry about your friend." She turned around and walked to the mouth of the alley only to stop and look back at the group.

"Oh and do pass a message onto Marcelous for me." Diego glared at her.

"And what would it be?"

"Tell him that Annabelle says hello." She smiled as she got into her car and drove away leaving a group of very confused vampires.

"Let's head back to the compound. Bring Yannick's body, Marcel need to hear about this." Two younger nightwalkers went over to their fallen friend as the vampire, who tried to attack the strange woman, whom Diego assumed was named Annabelle, turned towards him.

"Yo man, why'd you stop me?"

"Didn't you sense something different in her Chad? She was no ordinary witch man." Diego turned to head towards the compound leaving the others to follow.

-Marcel's POV-

I was walking down to the courtyard with a spring in my step. Davina had a solid control over the witch's in the quarter, Klaus had just handed over Elijha to show he had no misguided plans here in New Orleans so they were down to one Original which made me feel better and there was no problems on the streets, life was good. Taking the last few steps of stairs I saw Diego and his group of nightwalkers walking into the compound.

"Marcel, we need to talk to you." Frowning at the tone in his voice I knew that it wasn't going to be an enjoyable conversation.

"Got to be a quiet night if you guys are back so early."

"There's a new cat in town man, and she a witch."

"Ok, did you tell her the rules in the Quarter?" I asked feeling uneasy about a new witch in town.

"We tried man." My phone started ringing, I pulled it out looking at the screen I answered right a way motioning to Diego to hold on a second.

"Hey D, I'm kind of in the middle of something, wait, slow down Davina. What do you men you couldn't stop her? Ok, ok, calm down I'll be there soon." I hung up taking a deep breath trying to control my frustration.

"You failed to mention that this new cat was doing magic."

"She wasn't at first, but when we tried to tell her how it is here in the Quarter she basically laughed in our faces. She said that the rules didn't apply to her since she isn't a witch from this coven. Yannick had enough and tried to physically over power her but she threw him into a brick wall and held him there with just the show of her palm." I shared a curious look with Thierry as he walked in.

"Go on."

"Since she was using, we knew Davina would stop her but it wasn't working. The witch said that she could feel Davina's power but she was stronger then her. She asked us where the Originals are staying and if we didn't tell her that she'd kill us one by one till we did. We didn't believe her and so Yannick called her bluff and she ripped out his heart." My eyebrow rose in disbelieve.

"The women, who's just a witch, which is a human with special abilities, ripped out the heart of a vampire?" I asked with a slight chuckle, it had to be a very bad joke, that was until two young guns walked in carrying Yannick's body; chest caved in and his heart on his torso.

"I don't think she's an ordinary witch man. Her scent changed right as she went to kill him, before she was just a bit defensive but then became, cold and you could almost feel the murderous intend coming from her." Nodding my head I rubbed a hand over my face thinking of a game plan.

"Ok, here's what your gonna do for me. Have those two take care of Yannick's body, call everyone back in for the night, tell them everything and describe what she looks like to them. I want all of you to stay away from her; she's the Original's problem now. I'll be back Davina needs to know what's up." I made to leave but saw the anxious look on his face.

"Is there something else you need to add?" Diego needed his head slowly, his lips set in a tight line.

"She wanted to us to pass along a message to you."

"To me?"

"Yeah, it was weird, when we mentioned you it almost seemed like she knew you from when you were a child and shit."

Ok, what did she want me know?" I asked curiously, I don't know of any witch's that would have this kind f power, at least none who were living.

"She says Annabelle say's hello." My eyes widened.

"You're absolutely sure that she said Annabelle?"

"Yeah." He said as the others all nodded their head, frowning I started pacing; this isn't possible she died, I was there when it happened, I carried her coffin the day of her funeral.

"What did she look like?"

"She was gorgeous, petite and not tall or short, curves in al the right places, has light golden tan colored skin, about butt length reddish brown hair and has strange eyes, their -"

"A golden color." I said slowly, resigned to the fact that no matter how impossible it sounded the description matched Annabelle to a T.

"How'd you know?" Asked Diego with a curious look on his face.

"You're right she did know me when I was a kid."

"So what? Does that cunt scare you or something?" Asked Asia causing me to stair at her in shock.

"First off, show her some respect she's like a mother to me, that makes her family. Secondly, I'm not afraid of her I'm fucking terrified of her. Anyone in their right mind would be."

"Why's that?" Asked Thierry.

"Her name is Annabelle Mikaelson, she's the second original hybrid. With her mix, she's more powerful and deadlier then Klaus could ever hope to be. If she's provoked she makes Klaus look like a little puppy."

"What's her mix then?"

"She's a vampire, werewolf, witch, soul reaper and human." Everyone stared at me with wide, fear filled and surprised eyes.

"And we're gonna be on her shit list very shortly." I said before downing a shot of tequila a compelled server gave me.

"How's that boss? I mean she just got here." Asked Diego as I turned to leave, looking back at the group I knew by the looks on their face they were starting to believe me.

"Because, Klaus just handed us Elijah, daggered in a coffin as a peace offering." I left snorting to myself as I heard a few gasps and murmurs of "Oh shit." Come from the crew.

"Oh shits right, let's just hope she doesn't catch on that we have him and where we're holding him until I get Davina to give him back." I thought to myself as I left to go see my favorite witch.


	2. Authors note Major issues

Hey there,

Sorry for the long wait I'm having HUGE issues uploading my new chapters onto fan and I have no clue why.

But I'm giving it some more time if not I may have no choice but to do my Originals story: The Love to Last; Always and forever, on Mibba or watt pad. What ever the case maybe I will let you guys know as soon as possible.

Cheers,

Girl-just-wants-to-have-fun


	3. Chapter 2 A family reunion

Hey guys, supper glad to see this one taking on momentum. It's a great feeling knowing others are enjoying your work, even if the story line and pretty much all of the characters don't belong to you./span/p  
So here's chapter two I hope you all enjoy let me know what you all think.

Cheers!

* * *

 **Recap:**

"And we're gonna be on her shit list very shortly." I said before downing a shot of tequila a compelled server gave me

"How's that boss? I mean she just got here." Asked Diego as I turned to leave, looking back at the group I knew by the looks on their face they were starting to believe me

"Because, Klaus just handed us Elijah, daggered in a coffin as a peace offering." I left snorting to myself as I heard a few gasps and murmurs of "Oh shit." Come from the crew.

 _"Oh shits right, let's just hope she doesn't catch on that we have him and where we're holding him until I get Davina to give him back."_ I thought to myself as I left to go see my favorite witch.

 **Chapter two:** A family reunion that's not according to plan.

Annabelle drove to the plantation, following Fuzzy's (as she so affectionately decided to call Diego) directions. She bobbed her head to the country tune playing on the radio while her heart was beating a bit faster with every minute that passed, she was going to see him, face to face for the first time in a hundred years. To say she was excited was an understatement. As she pulled up the driveway to the home her eyes narrowed first in confusion then disapprovingly at the building in front of her. Parking the car she sat in her seat for a moment trying to wrap her head around what she was seeing.

"What the fuck Nicklaus? Why the hell couldn't you have picked another plantation? Are you so messed up now that you see it fit to live in the very house that the "man" who controls the French Quarter lived as a slave?" She asked herself as she got out of the car and slowly started towards the front door while taking in the sight of the property.

"Alright whom ever restored the place did an fantastic job I'll give it that." She thought to herself as she knocked on the door, it immediately opened to reveal her sister by marriage.

"What the bloody hell." Whispered Rebekah in disbelief causing Annabelle to smile.

"Hello Becks." Rebekah's face broke into a large blinding smile with tears now in her eyes before she lunched herself into her older "sister's" arms.

"Anna! How? How the hell is this possible? You died, we were all there, we saw you burn." Blurted out Rebekah as she pulled away.

"First off, may I come in?" She asked with a bit of a smile.

"Of coarse you can come in what type of question is that." Said the blond as she gripped her friend pulling her into the house and slamming the door shut.

"Now spill, how is it that your alive right now? Not that I mind of coarse I'm just surprised and curious."

"I promise to explain everything but first, I need to see him." Said Annabelle with a brilliant smile and excitement in her eyes, at the mention of her brother, Rebekah's smile slowly disappeared.

"Anna, he isn't here." Annabelle frowned before looking around the entrance while taking a few sniffs.

"I can clearly smell him all over the place Becks, where is Elijah?" Asked the red head a bit more forcefully.

"He's gone." Came a small voice from behind her shoulder, looking towards the sound she found Hailey standing in the stairs.

"Who the hell is she?" Asked Annabelle causing Hailey's eyes to widened before pitting her "bitch" face on.

"Names Hailey, who the fuck are you?" Annabelle's figure started to tremble slightly, causing Rebekah to grip her arm calming her down.

"Hailey, this is my sister Annabelle, the second original hybrid." The werewolf's eyes widen in surprise.

"I thought that there was only five Mikealson children?"

"Oh there is, only Finn, Kol, Klaus and myself have a sister." After controlling her anger and noticing Hailey's obvious confusion, Annabelle decided to clarify a few things.

"My name is Annabelle Lancaster-Mikealson, I'm Elijah's wife." Hailey's mouth fell open in shock.

"He never mentioned having a wife." Annabelle's gaze fell to the ground with a sad smile.

"Cause I died. He doesn't know that I've came back to life." Hailey's mouth formed an O as she nodded her head.

"So where is my husband little wolf?" Asked the hybrid with a hard glare causing Hailey to take a small step back.

"Don't know, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into, he was all poetic about how we're family, and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire." Annabelle was stock still in shock.

 _"A baby? How's this possible, my spell should still work since I'm alive again. But even then, Elijah can't or shouldn't be able to conceive a child."_ She thought to herself, but had unknowingly sent her thought to Rebekah, who approached her friend placing her hand on Annabelle's shoulder.

"It's not his Anna, it's Klaus's child." She felt a bit better then before but slightly confused.

"But how? He's part vampire."

"Ah, but he's also part werewolf. And since he was born that way and notcreated, all of his reproductive bits still work fine apparently." Explained Rebekah with a look a slight disgust.

"I suppose that that makes sense. Anyways to get back to the problem at hand, Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises, he's too honorable for that."

"Ok then, why isn't he here keeping his promise then?" Asked Hailey in an agitated tone.

"Simple, something or someone is keeping him from doing so." Rebekah's face turned stony as her sister-in-law's words sank in. Her and Annabelle shared a looking, knowing exactly who was behind this.

"Klaus." Hailey looked at the two Originals in front of her slightly confused.

"Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!" Yelled the blond as she stormed down the main hall with Hailey right behind her and Annabelle a few steps behind. Klaus pulled open the two French doors that led to the formal sitting room.

"Enough with all the shouting. Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?" Asked Klaus.

"They were very rude. Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends." Annabelle stood out of his view, letting Klaus and Rebekah duke it out for a few moments.

"I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you." He said with vengeful smirk.

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?" Asked Rebekah causing Klaus to smirk even more, hinting to his implications with his brother's disappearance when his face broken into a mock serious one.

"Perhaps he's on holiday, or taking a long autumn nap upstairs." He said arrogantly and it was the last straw for Annabelle. She rushed forward, past Hailey and Rebekah, slamming Klaus into the wall behind him, pinning him there by his throat. After a few second he regained his focus, ready to lash out against his attacker, he froze in fear and shock.

"Where is Elijah, Nicklaus?" Hissed out the female hybrid.

"Annabelle?" Chocked out Klaus in confusion. He could not grasp at how she was here in front of him.

"Yes nice to see you again Nicklaus. Now I'll ask again where is my husband?" She asked, growling out the last part. Klaus snapped himself out of his hocked state enough to wrangle himself out of her ever tightening grasp.

"As I've just informed my dear little sister I don't know where he is Well, go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I." Annabelle eyes widened t his gab.

"I remember everything." Spat Rebekah, she turned around and left the room with Hailey right behind her. The two hybrids stood insure of what to say or do.

"Annabelle."

"You're a right asshole Klaus. Daggering your brother and leaving him god knows where. I'll ask again, where is he?" He raised his hands in attempt to calm his sister-in-law.

"He's safe." Her anger went through the roof, narrowing her eyes she reached forward, grabbing his shoulder and threw him clear across the room, sending him into the table. He had just enough time to get to his knees before she grabbed his head and kneeing him in the face. She grabbed a broken table leg and stabbing him in the abdomen. He let out a pained scream as she grabbed a fistful of his hair.

He tried lashing out at her but couldn't reach her. She grabbed hold of both arms, before Klaus knew it there was two loud pops causing him to cry out in pain before she returned her fist in his hair.

"You're much faster then I remember." He hissed out causing her to chuckle menacingly.

"If there is so much as a hair on his head that is out of place or damaged, so help me god Nicklaus. There isn't anywhere far enough, no army strong enough to keep you from me." She said in a vicious tone before wrenching his arms back in place.

"Understood?" She asked softly in his ear.

"Understood." He growled out causing her to smirk again.

"Good. Now I expect you to be brining him home shortly, within a day, two at the most or we're going to need to have another little chat."

"I can't Anna, it's complicated." She growled at his answer. He tried standing up only to have her grip his shoulders tightly causing the bones to shatter and Klaus to gasp in pain.

"Then, I suggest that you uncomplicated it." She said in a tense voice before leaning in closer to his ear.

"Do not forget who is the strongest hybrid Klaus." She shoved him forward before following Rebekah's to wars the kitchen.

"You think Klaus killed him?" Asked Hailey, as they must have reached the governor's secret room.

"We can't be killed, silly girl. That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine." Explained Rebekah, Annabelle glared at the ground in front of her at the thought of Elijah being daggered for something as frivolous as loving his brother.

"He keeps your coffin on standby?" Asked Hayley incredulously.

"He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him. Elijah's isn't here, he must've stashed him elsewhere." Annabelle felt her heart clench at that statement, she had already known he wasn't here but to hear Rebekah confirm it was heart breaking.

The female hybrid stood in the hall with her arms wrapped around herself; the pain of her aching heart consuming her. She leaned against the wall as she too a shuddered breath and tears started to cloud her vision. Rebekah and Hailey came back up the stairs from the hidden room beneath the kitchen only to stop in their tracks at the sight of the heart broken women.

"Oh Anna." Said Rebekah as she took a few slow steps forward. The hybrid sniffled as she tried to compose herself.

"I know he isn't down there. Klaus daggered him but isn't keeping him here, so I'm betting that someone Klaus knows and has some form of trust has Elijah." She explained in a monotone voice, Rebekah's anger grew.

"That bastard! I'll kill him if it's the last thing I'll do." The blond original made to move around her friend to head back into the formal sitting room until Annabelle grabbed her arm. They locked eyes, both trying to win their silent argument.

"Why stop me? After what Klaus did to Elijah, why?" Question Rebekah.

"Cause even in Klaus's state, we both know you wouldn't win. Not only will he over take you, but he is your brother you don't have to heart to truly end him." At that moment a pained looking Klaus walked into the hall, his arms still healing and hanging limply at his sides. He shared a look with them all before leaving the house in vampire speed.

"What the hell happened to him?" asked Hailey with a bit of a panicked voice. She had never heard or seen Klaus being so hurt or even truly over powered.

"He told me about Elijah, didn't even try to deny my accusations of daggering Elijah. So I took it upon myself to teach him a lesson, and put him back in his place." Rebekah smiled proudly at her sister-in-law, giving her a one armed hug before looking back at Hailey.

"Klaus fancies himself nearly unbeatable and all powerful giving the fact that he's an Original hybrid. But he's still no match for Annabelle's four part hybridism." Hailey's eyes widened in fear and surprise.

"Four, what the hell. How is that even possible?" Annabelle shrugged.

"A long story for another time perhaps. But for right now I'll be in Elijah's study if you were in need to find me." She said as she tiredly pushed herself off the wall and started to walk back towards the entrance. Hailey's eyes narrowed in anger, she reached out and gripped the hybrids arm.

"So that's it? You're just going to give up looking for him?" Annabelle's eyes glowed with a light, red shimmer to them as she face the young werewolf.

"If you fancy your hand you'll release me right now." She growled out, her fangs slowly growing. Rebekah, knowing that her sister by marriage had had enough stepped forward and pulled Hailey was.

"Why are you giving up? Isn't he the love of your life or something? Shouldn't you be out there doing everything you can to find him?" Annabelle's eyes soften at the mention of Elijah.

"Truth be told, I'm tiered little wolf. That's why I'm putting everything on hold, if I am getting into the mess that Klaus created then I can tell you it will get bloody. And for me to come out on top without anyone hurting my family then I am going to be needing my strength." She turned back around and walked away.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Hailey, her anger still present in her voice. Rebekah's eyes were glued to the spot where her best friend had just stood.

"In a way, Annabelle is more fragile then we are. When we are all compared as far as agility, strength, speed, power and venom she beats us all hands down. Even if she is immortal like we are she's till one forth human and will eventually need to sleep." Hailey look still confused.

"But if she's a hybrid and immortal why does she need to sleep at all?"

"Nature must always have a balance. I just it's way for nature to control her, when she uses her powers to constantly or over a period of time it drains her." Hailey nodded her head.

"So to her sleep is like recharging herself."

"In a way yes."

"So where has she been all this time?" Asked Hailey.

"We thought she was dead. Our father hunted us for being vampires, about a hundred years ago he found us and he had Elijah cornered, ready to stake him with the only thing that can kill us. Annabelle felt Elijah was in danger and found them before it was too late, she threw herself inform on Elijah at the last second and was staked instead. I'll never forget Elijah's mournful cries as he held her even after her body had caught fire, it took my brother the better part of haft a century to try and move on without her." Hailey's heart felt heavy.

"Of course it took him time to move on she was his wife for so long. They had been together for about 900 years." Hailey said as they walked into the kitchen.

"She meant a lot more to him then just being his wife. She was his confidant, his equal, and his soul mate. She was his best friend." Hailey watched the blond curiously, she watched a flourish of emotions run through Rebekah's eye and notice just how much the female hybrid meant to her as well.

"She must have meant a lot too all of you then did she?" Rebekah smiled a genuine smile.

"She and her brothers grew up with us. I personally don't have many memories without her in them. Hell even Klaus has a large spot in his heart for her. She taught us humility and made sure we still kept a hold on our humanity when we became what we are."

"She seems like a great friend." Rebekah laughed while nodding her head.

"She has always been so kind, caring, selfless, fiercely protective and loyal to a fault. She gained everyone's respect even our fathers." The werewolf raised a curious brow.

"How'd she manage to do that?"

"She took a beating that was meant for Klaus and didn't say a word to her father who was our fathers closest friend. She also killed two werewolves and saved myself and our younger siblings." Hailey's eyes widened in wonder at how a girl, back in those times, could have done that.

"Oh my god what did Elijah have to say about your father beating her?"

"I'm not sure if he was ever told or not. H was gone hunting with her family, sneakily asker her father and brother's permission to marry her. It took everyone somewhat by surprise."

"Why would it? It sounds like they were completely in love with each other." Asked Hailey as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"There was another women in our village, Tatia, whom was obsessed with my brothers. She had Klaus wrapped around her figure but couldn't catch Elijah's attention, so she spread rumors of their romantic escapades. It made sense to most, they were always missing from our village feasts r gathering at the same time, but we just never noticed that Annabelle was also missing." Rebekah giggled as memories from the past started to resurface.

"They were so infatuated with each other that they didn't notice the looks Tatia sent him, and they definitely did not hear of the rumors. No one knew what Tatia was saying was lies until Elijah proposed. He showed us all what a possessive type of man he was that, he made sure to plan it for our village's summer solstice feast and he asked her in front of everyone." Said Rebekah as she pulled out a glass and poured herself a drink

"The look on Tatia's face was priceless, but the one clear thing I remember was the look of pure, untainted and unconditional love in both their eyes. You can even ask Klaus, but I don't think that there was ever a time that they were happier then when they were together."

"Sounds like a fairytale." Said Hailey with a dreamy look on her face.

"It does, doesn't it? It can make on infinitely jealous of what they have for it was one of the purest things in the world. That's why it's important, now more then ever, to find Elijah and bring him home. He needs to know that Annabelle is alive, he deserves to be happy again, with everything that Klaus has put him through, he deserves it." Hailey nodded her head with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Agreed. So I'm assuming that we're going to be waiting for sleeping beauty up there to get her ass in gear then?" Rebekah raised a challenging eyebrow at the pregnant werewolf.

"Well you are at least. I'll poke around on my own, see if I can dig some stuff up and get a general idea of where Elijah is. If not, no big loss, cause if there is anyone who can find him it's her. So why don't you go get some sleep as well baby mama, I hear that later into your pregnancy it will be harder and harder for you to get comfortable and sleep peacefully." Said Rebekah with a sweet smile on her face, Hailey gave her a look of annoyance before finishing her juice and doing as she was told.

 _\- With Annabelle-_

She had toned out her sister-in-law and the young wolf's conversation of her history with Elijah as she made her way upstairs to his rooms. She opened the door and she walked in, closing the door right behind.

Leaning against the door she took in a deep breath with her eyes closed, letting his scent wash over her, calming her almost instantly. Opening her golden eyes she looked around the room, subconsciously smiling at the fact that it was organized the same way she used to do it. She looked beside the desk only to spot a few trunks that reminded untouched, smiling she walked over and opened it and found herself starting to unpack it like she always used to, remembering how he love it.

 **~ Flash back ~**

 _ **Spring 1700.**_

They had just arrived at one of Annabelle's descendant's manor in Geneva, Germany. Rebekah and Klaus had left their unpacking to their compelled servants in favor to explore their new territory, while Elijah and Annabelle were settling in.

"Are you going to help ma at all my darling?" She asked while grabbing a few more books while Elijah lounged in a chaise across the library, a grimoire open in his lap that was long since forgotten, as he watched his petite wife.

"But I am doing something important right now my love." She raised a brown at him.

"Oh really and what would that be Mr. Mikealson?" She asked teasingly.

"I'm watching the most beautiful creature to have ever walked the earth placing my library for me." She threw her head back in laughter.

"Thank you for the compliment my darling but I do believe that it was a bit of an exaggeration." He frowned as she turned to place a book on its shelf.

"I would never dare lie when complementing my beautiful wife." He said so seriously that she blushed and looked away. Elijah chuckled from his seat.

"I love how I can still manage to make you blush even after all the years we've been together." She playfully glared at him over her shoulder. He smirked and went back to the grimoire on his lap, she turned back around with a smirk, two could play this game.

She lifted her skirt slightly and stood onto the chair in front of the bookcase. Smiling she stood with one foot on the back rest of the chair lifting it's two front legs off the ground. Elijah lifted his head at the creaking of the chair and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Anna." He said, his body tensing up with concern.

"Oh hush Elijah, I've always done this." She said with a smirk, she leaned farther back, causing the chair too almost lose balance and fall. Elijah's eyes widened almost certain his wife would fall.

"Annabelle!" He jumped out of his seat rushing forward at vampire speed to catch her, only to have her slam all of her weight back down onto the seat of the chair, slamming it's legs back onto the ground. He closed his eye tightly as he let out a sighed or relief and irritation.

"Must you always do that?" He asked sternly, as if he was scolding Klaus.

"I love how after all these years I can still get you with that trick." She said teasingly.

"This isn't funny Annabelle." Her teasing smirk slid from her lips and a soft smile replaced it as her mate's concern because very obvious.

"I was fine my darling. I've always done it, beside even if I had fallen nothing would have happened other then a bruise for a second or two at the most." She said as he came and lifted her off the chair.

"I do not care my love, you would have felt the pain. I do not like the thought of you in any form of discomfort." She smiled lovingly at him as he pulled her into his arms.

"I know the feeling well my love." She said as she nuzzled the underside of his chin, purring slightly.

"Come, I think I'll show you how much I love you wife." He said huskily while pushing his hips against hers, causing her to gasp longingly as she felt her husbands arousal against her.

"Who am I to deny you, your right to make love to me husband?" She gasped as he firmly grabbed her ass with both hands, lifting her up with ease. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed him softly.

"Yes it has been far too long my love." He said with a loving smile as he walked them to their room.

 **~End of Flashback ~**

Annabelle smiled at the memory, somehow they always ended up in bed, making love when they were unpacking and settling into their new "Homes".

"You know, I never understood his need to drag around all these books with him." Said Rebekah as she walked into her brother's study.

"He only brings the most important and sentimental ones. The others are a bit everywhere if I remember correctly." Rebekah nodded her head as she smiled fondly at the hybrid. It seemed that Annabelle still knew her brother and his habits better then anyone.

"True, but still, I always found it odd, his attachment to them." Annabelle nodded her head, understanding her sister's sentiment.

"I know what you mean Becks. I thought that it was a waist of time, but I never complained about packing and unpacking them since it was something that we would always do together. Still I didn't understand till he explained it to me." Rebekah gave her a look that told her that she wanted Annabelle to elaborate on that thought.

"Having them with us made, where ever we were, feel like home. He had a hope that he'd be able to fulfill his promise to me."

"And what promise would that be?" Teased Rebekah.

"That one day we would have a home together, someplace safe, someplace that was ours. Like when we were human." They shared a soft smile.

"Who knew that my brother was such a ham?" Both women laughed

"Yes, yes he was a ham, but he was mine. I wouldn't change him for the world." Her voice started to crack and she bit her lip as the stinging of tears came over her. Rebekah watched in a sad horror, as the strongest person she knew was crumbling under the weight of missing her lover.

"I need him back Becks, I need him back." She crocked out as a sob came out. Rebekah hugged her tightly.

"We'll find him Anna, if it's the last thing we do, we will find him." The both stood sat down in the two chairs before the desk in silence.

"I should really kick you to bed like I was going to do when I came in here. You look absolutely horrid." Said Rebekah as she smiled weakly at her friend before she stood.

"That I'm sure I do. But maybe I should chase down a lead or two before sleeping." Rebekah frowned fiercely as she pushed the hybrid back into her seat as she tried to stand.

"Anna no! You cant." Annabelle sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Becks, you know as well as I do, that if I were to sleep right now I'll be out for a few days." Rebekah gave her a boarded look.

"And? Look you are no good to Elijah or us in your state. You've already pushed yourself enough; you are practically sleeping on you feet."

"The only that has gotten me through the as four years was the thought of being back in Elijah's arms. And just when I'm so close it's ripped from me, Klaus ripped it from me by being his miserable self." Rebekah flinched at the menacing growl that accompanied her brother name.

"He didn't deserve this, after everything he has done for Klaus of the last millennium. He doesn't deserve it, none of you never did. What that little gremlin has done to you all is unforgivable." Sighing Rebekah sat back down and looked at her friend with a small smile.

"You're right, none of us did. But we had you on our side and for the most part you did your best to save us from being daggered for too long, well except for Finn. You'd help us either when you found out about our punishment or when Elijah would let you."

"Truthfully I don't know why he'd make me wait sometimes." Chuckling Rebekah shook her head.

"Because of Klaus. Elijah will always try to keep the peace somehow. He told me what his most important reason for doing it was." Annabelle looked at her friend curiously.

"Even though it's common knowledge that you're the strongest of the two hybrids and that you could more then handle your own against Klaus, Elijah couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt or being punished by Nick. It was his way of protecting you."

"Over protective fool."

"Yes her is, and recently I've found out that he is also a sentimental fool too." Tilting her head in confusion, she watched as Rebekah walked around the desk and pulled out a hand carved box that she remembered.

"He kept all of your possessions all this time. He only brings two pieces everywhere with him, other then your grimoires. Your wedding rings, along with his own, are kept in the jewelry box he made you." Rebekah handed her the mahogany box. Annabelle silently stared at the item as she ran her hands over its smooth surface. After a moment she opened the lid and smiled at the sight of their rings.

"You should put them back on." Said Rebekah as she made her way to the door.

"Not until I know that he wants them there." Rebekah turned with a hard look on her face.

"Of course he does, why else would he lug them around?"

"There's a difference between holding onto something that meant the world and still wanted them to have the same meaning as they once did."

"Tue but I know you'll be eating your words once he's back." Annabelle smiled down at the box in her lap, hoping that her friend was right.

"And what is the second item?"

"He still wears your locket. He has it on his person at all times." Rebekah smiled as Annabelle's face lit up.

"Night Anna."

"Good night Rebekah." The hybrid watched the blond blonde original leave, once the door was closed; she looked back down at the box again. Sighing softly she gently closed the box and placed back on the desk.

Standing up she walked into his bedroom through a connecting door, another form of habit and paranoia he had was the need to be close to the precious books. Taking in the room before her Annabelle smiled, it screamed Elijah and she absolutely loved it. Walking over to his closet, she laughed when she saw that it was manly filled with nothing but suits, he had a few casual clothing but nothing much and at the far back she noticed that he had kept a few of his old tunics.

"A sentimental fool he is." She thought as she noticed the one she pulled on was one that she had hand embroidered herself. Walking over to the bed she started to feel herself relax even more due to his scent being everywhere, it was faint but it was still there. Laying down she sighed as she faced the window and saw the moon.

"Goodnight my love, where ever you are I hope that you are safe. I will find you." She closed her eyes as she nestled deeper into the bedding and let sleep claim her.


	4. Chapter 3: Memories of Us

Hey everyone!

So it seems I found a way to post my chapters, it is annoyingly long to do it but at least I can update chapters now. So thanks for your patience and thanks for sticking around till I figured it out.

This chapter is a bit of a filler chapter since (if you watch the show) Elijah is daggered and is missing for an episode or two. It is a series of dreams/memories that they are both reliving while Annabelle is asleep.

Happy reading.

 **Recap:**

 _Standing up she walked into his bedroom through a connecting door, another form of habit and paranoia he had was the need to be close to the precious books. Taking in the room before her Annabelle smiled, it screamed Elijah and she absolutely loved it. Walking over to his closet, she laughed when she saw that it was manly filled with nothing but suits, he had a few casual clothing but nothing much and at the far back she noticed that he had kept a few of his old tunics._

" _A sentimental fool he is." She thought as she noticed the one she pulled on was one that she had hand embroidered herself. Walking over to the bed she started to feel herself relax even more due to his scent being everywhere, it was faint but it was still there. Laying down she sighed as she faced the window and saw the moon._

" _Goodnight my love, where ever you are I hope that you are safe. I will find you." She closed her eyes as she nestled deeper into the bedding and let sleep claim her._

 **Chapter 3: Memories of us.**

 _~Dream one~_

"The men are here!" Called out one of the village women. A small dark auburn haired girl smiled up at her mother before running out of their home towards the village's entrance. Once she arrived she scanned the crowd of adults and spotted her father immediately.

"Papa!" A dark haired man with sharp facial features looked towards her and they both smiled when their golden brown eyes met. The little girl ran forward, throwing herself into his arms, the villagers around them smiled at their antics.

"Ah, my beautiful little Anna. I've missed you little one."

"I've missed you too papa." After pulling away her father caught the eyes of his new friend and his son as they walked towards them.

"Anna, I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine. He just arrived in the village not too long ago. This is Michael and his son Elijah." She smiled softly at the two new comers.

"It is very nice to meet you both." She said as she bowed, surprising both Mikaelsons.

"She saw you and your family arrive months ago." Michael's eyes widened.

"She already has the gift?" Her father nodded his head with a proudly and they started to speak quietly amongst the two. Annabelle tuned out her father and turned shyly towards Elijah; afraid he'd be afraid of her gifts.

"I'm Elijah." He said with a bright smile as he offered her his hand.

"I'm Annabelle, but everyone calls me Anna." She returned his smile with shaking his hand.

"Annabelle." He said slowly, as if he was trying to find out if he liked the name or not. His smile brightened.

"I believe that we will be the best of friends." Both children started to laugh as their fathers watched on, both noticing their child's fast attachment to the other.

"It would seem that they are fast friends." Said Annabelle's father, Michael nodded his head in agreement with a hard look on his face.

"Yes, so it would seem. It is proof that they are still young and naive."

"That is simply due to their innocence my friend. With time they'll begin to see everything differently." Michael nodded his head at his friend's words of wisdom.

"I want to thank you Philippe. You and your family have been very welcoming, it has made the change and these hard times more easier to bare."

"There is no need to thank me Michael. We'd do it again in a heartbeat. Besides it will help all of our children to have others so close in age." Philippe smiled at his daughter, catching her attention.

"So Anna, did you help your mother while I was away?" He asked as he started to lead their group towards their homes.

"Yes papa, I mucked the stalls, fed the cattle, sheep and the pigs." Michael raised his brow in surprise at the young girls eagerness to help.

"You did, did you?" She nodded her head with a proud smile on her face.

"I helped mama with all of the meals and she even taught me how to make bread. Oh and Clara birthed her calf last night, it is a big strong bull."

"Fantastic, thank you for your help little one. Now did you and your brothers finish the gifts for the Mikaelson's like I had asked?"

"Oh yes! Mama has already given lady Mikaelson and the other children their gifts, I'll be right back." Philippe couldn't help but laugh at his child's eagerness as they watch the little girl run off.

"She is very energetic isn't she father?" Asked an amused Elijah.

"Yes she is. How is it that she does men's work?" Chuckling Philippe faced his friend.

"We, like you, have five children. There is Godric and Belamai our two eldest whom you've already met. Then there is Annabelle who is twelve, followed by Blaine who is eight and Brandon who just turned six. Since Annabelle was the only girl around her age she followed her older brothers around. She wanted to be seen as equals with them, so we allowed it. To a certain extent of course, she is just a girl. But she's phenomenal with animals, has implacable aim and a great cook just like her mother." He said while smiling fondly as she came back with two large packs in her small arms.

"She's also very independent." Muttered her father as the others laughed lightly.

"Here you are lord Mikaelson and this one is for you Elijah." She said as she handed them their own pack. Both Mikaelsons untied their gifts, which consisted of worm Fur cloaks along with a few tunics and fur wrapping for their boots.

"Did you make these young one?" Asked Michael as he inspected the wonderful workmanship. Annabelle nodded her head proudly leaving him speechless. This young girl, who didn't know his family for more then a few days, had probably spent hours if not days making these for him and his family.

"Thank you little one, they are exceptionally well made. And if the weather is an indication then they will be put to good use very shortly." Annabelle smiled brightly at his praise given that Niklaus had told her he was a very stern man.

"You are very welcome." Elijah smiled at his new friend, when he and his family had arrive a week ago they had very little clothing that was appropriate for the colder weather and more then once did the all feel the cold creeping over them. These gifts would surely keep them warm at night.

"Yes thank you very much Annabelle." She bowed her head to try and hide her blush from them, cause all three men to chuckle at her embarrassment. She turned to her father glaring at him.

"Father what would you like us to do with out catches?" Asked Godric as he held his horse's reins.

"Oh no, why is Annabelle glairing like that?" Asked Belamai as he tried to hide himself slightly behind his older brother.

"No reason worth fear your sister Belamai, we're just teasing her. And bring them behind the house, since the Mikaelsons are next to us it will be easier to for both families to share. Anna will you go and help your mother start the stew? We'll have the dried meat washed and brought in shortly."

"It is already done papa, but I will go help mama now." She replied quietly, backing away slowly. Philippe whipped his head in his daughter's direction at her words. Their meet stores were a ways off into the woods, no place for a neither child nor women to venture on their own.

"Annabelle, you know better then to go to the meat store by yourself." He said harshly causing both her and Elijah to flinch. She started to tremble slightly as she lowered her head.

"It wasn't her fault Philippe." Came her mother's kind voice.

"What's wrong my love you look upset." He said as he took his wife into his arms.

"With Brandon, Rebekah and Kol sick both Annabelle and Blaine have been trying their best to help both myself and Esther. We need the meat to soak so Annabelle offered to go as long as someone went with her. Your brother went with her but when they started to hear noises that sounded like the wolves he left her by herself. She had the meat with her but had to run the rest of the way alone and afraid." Explained Clarissa, her voice cutting off at the end as she became visibly upset. Philippe's eyes widened in surprise, anger and fear. He placed a kiss on his wife's brow before turning towards Annabelle, whom was still looking at her feet with Elijah now right beside her.

Elijah was shocked into place beside his new friend. Even with their family being new to the village and he being almost thirteen and a haft, knew that they weren't aloud to go into the woods alone. He was angry that someone she was supposed to trust abandoned her, this small, kindhearted girl. He didn't know why but he just wanted to be there for her now.

"Anna?" She raised her head high with tears in her eyes as she looked to her father.

"I promise nothing will happen to you but I need to know if what your mother said is true cubby."

"I did as you said papa, I was just trying to help mama. Uncle Pyke said he'd take me there and bring me right home. I just wanted to help mama, but he left me papa, he left me there but I didn't want him too. I was going to do as you said and stay with uncle Pyke but he left. I'm sorry papa." She rambled on and looked back to her feet afraid of having disappointed her father.

"Oh Anna, it was not your fault cubby. You did as you were told and helped and took someone with you. It is your uncle who is to blame for you being alone and I will go speak with him." He said as he moved in the direction of his brother's home.

"No papa! You can't!" He father looked at her with hard determined eyes.

"He broke his word and left you alone unprotected in the woods. You could have been hurt or worst killed out there cubby." She shook her head in protest.

"He told me that he'd hurt me papa. He said if I told you that he would hurt me." She watched as fury filled his eyes.

"Elijah please escort Lady Lancaster and Annabelle to their home, them help the boys to skin the catch." Elijah needed his head as he placed a hand on a panicked Annabelle's shoulder. He too noticed fury in not only Philippe's but also in his own father's eyes.

"Come Annabelle, lets go and see if our mothers need help with the evening meals." He said while trying to pull her back towards their homes but her eyes were glued onto her father's back.

"But they could get hurt Elijah. I can't let them get hurt cause of me." He smiled softly at her kind-heartedness.

"I doubt your father would get hurt. He is a fierce warrior, besides he has my father there with him should he need any assistance." She frowned before finally letting him pull her towards their home.

 _~Dream 2~_

"Annabelle, come here my darling!" Called the fourteen-year-old girls mother.

"Coming!" She called back from the sables, where she quickly finished feed the cattle before heading around to the front of their home. In the last two years, since the Mikaelsons had arrived, the friendship between the two families had grown stronger, especially between Elijah and Annabelle.

The young witch and soul reaper hybrid had grown more beautiful, her hair was longer, she had grown only a few inches but was started to lose the baby fat that had clung to her frame as a child and was starting to notice more feminine curves. All the while her best friend grew more masculine from his time training with their brothers and fathers. He had grown quiet tall and was starting to gain muscles. One of Annabelle's favorite things about his appearance what he long chestnut brown hair that had grown well passed his shoulders. Not hat he'd ever admit it, but he kept it long for he enjoyed letting her run her fingers through it while the enjoyed their time together in the meadow near their village.

"Yes mother?"

"I was wondering if you could go collect some berries and herbs for me?" Asked Clarissa as she moved around their cooking area, preparing their evening meal.

"I do not mind mother except non of the men have returned from the hunt yet and I do not wish to displease father." She said unsure of what to do. On one hand her father always says to help their mother whenever she asks them to do something but then her father hated the idea of her being away from the village alone.

"That is alright my love, bring your weapons and Brandon along with you. He may just be eight but it is time for him to start learning to accompany us out to the meadows."

"As you wish mother. I'll even ask if Rebekah and Henrik would like to join us." Her mother smiled at her daughter's fondness for the Mikaelson's youngest children.

"I'm sure their would love too. And it would help Esther out greatly since we are expected to work in the gardens."

"Alright then, I'll go collect my little helpers." She grabbed her sword, bow and arrows and her dagger before leaving to find her youngest brother playing sword fight with Henrik as Rebekah watched.

"Hello my little warriors. Would you all like to accompany me and Brandon to go collect berries in the meadow?" Rebekah smiled as Annabelle laughed at their brothers excited expressions.

"Really?" Asked Brandon.

"Mother thinks that it is time for you to start. But I will also be armed myself, just like I was with Blaine." She said in her motherly tone, Brandon nodded his head excitedly before dashing off into the house to get ready.

"I'll go ask mother if she's alright with it." Said Rebekah.

"Alright just meet us in the barn." Annabelle left her friends to go ready their cart in the barn with their baskets and tools when Brandon came running up to her with another basket.

"Here, mother wanted to us to pack this. It's our mid-day meal." Annabelle smiled and placed it into the cart as the two Mikaelsons joined them. After a short enough walk they made it to the meadow and the girls started the task at hand Brandon and Henrik took their responsibility to heart and were scanning the surrounding area for any sings of danger. Annabelle and Rebekah laughed as their brothers still found time to sword fight in-between picking berries.

"Do you think we'll see papa and the others? They usually come this way to get back to the village." Asked Brandon before popping another berry into his mouth.

"I don't know maybe, if we are still here. With the way you two are eating the berries we just might." Teased his sister as she placed another handful into the basket.

"Hey, we helped!" Cried out a blue-mouthed Henrik cause Annabelle to giggle.

"Yes you did. But I am sure our mothers and siblings would prefer more supplies." Said Rebekah as she tried to wipe away the berry juice from her brother's face. Annabelle stood and dusted off her skirts.

"I'll be off to collect the herbs mother wants. I'll just be slightly over this hill if you need me Brandon." She said as she grabbed an empty basket.

"Do you need me to come help you?" Asked Rebekah and Brandon at the same time causing them to laugh and Anna to smile.

"No, I'll be fine. Besides Becks, you and the berry monsters over here need to make up what they ate before we can leave. And Brandon you need to watch over Rebekah and Henrik for me, I'll have my dagger with me so I'll be fine." She ruffled her brother's hair affectionately before leaving.

She enjoyed the silence and beauty of the fields around her, the flowers of different colors and smells, some wildlife coming and going as they pleased. After a few moments she found most if not all of the herbs her mother needed, taking others that she recognized for healing and spells, pleased with her bounty she stood and stretched before slowly starting her trek back to the others. On her own she found it hard to keep Elijah from her thoughts, wondering how his first hunt was going, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Rebekah scream. Her eyes widened as she looked quickly to their cart, her heart started to race when she saw no one there. Jogging down the hill she looked around the field franticly, her heart lurched forward when she finally spotted her brother and friends being chased out of the field by a large grizzly bear. Annabelle dropped her basket and ran after them, hoping, praying to get to them before the bear did.

-With Elijah-

He smiled to himself proudly as he strapped a large buck to the kart, he couldn't wait to show Annabelle what he had caught. He shook his head trying to get his friend's beautiful smile out of his head.

"I am proud of you son." Said Mikael, who offered his second son a rare smile.

"Thank you father, I hope to continue making you proud." Mikael nodded his head as he clapped him on the shoulder.

"Come it is time to go home." All the men mounted their horses and started making their way back to the village. They travelled in relative silence as they were all tiered. By mid day they were near the fields adjacent to their village when they could hear screaming.

"Father that's Rebekah and Henrik." Said Klaus with wide eyes filled with panic. Before anyone else could say anything, the Mikaelsons and Lancaster's urged their horses forward towards the screams. They arrived at the river's edge to see all the three children were trapped in a small cave with a large grizzly trying to reach them.

"Father, help us!" Screamed Rebekah as the bear took another swipe at them.

"Hurry Godric, you're the best with an arrow." Urged Phillip as he kept his eyes on the bear.

"Annabelle!" Yelled Klaus as he spotted their friend a few feet away from the bear with a dagger in hand. They watched in stilled silence as she took aim and let her dagger fly. They dagger looked like it would hit dead on but the bear moved, the dagger lodged itself in its shoulder and not his neck as she had planned. Letting out a ferocious roar the grizzly turned towards its new target causing Annabelle to take a few steps back before running back towards the fields.

Elijah's heart dropped, his eyes wide with fear the turned his horse around, urging it on forward towards the fields, hoping that he would make it there in time.

Annabelle felt her lungs and legs burning as she ran, the sound of the bear not far behind her pushed her forward. She saw a break in the trees to her right and went for it only to have the bear swipe her arm sending her tumbling down the hill, hitting her head on a rock at the bottom. Her vision blurred and swirled around her for a moment, the sound of the grizzly slowly making it's way towards made her shake the blurred shapes away.

" _I have to move!"_ she yelled to herself, crawling forward into the field. She continued to push herself forwards and haft way to the kart where the rest of her weapons were she could hear the distinct sound of hooves near by.

"ANNA!" She knew that Elijah was still too far to help; she was starting to tier and began thinking that she was done for until a flash of silver caught her eye. With one last push forward she reached for the sword and turned around to find the bear right above her. It let out a roar, mouth open, ready to claim it's prize when Annabelle jammed the sword into the beast's chest, letting it collapse beside her.

"Annabelle!" Yelled Elijah as he jumped off his horse, heart racing in fear with his sword at the ready. He le out a breath of relief when he saw the top of her auburn head moving around, trying to get out from under the bear.

"Oh thank the gods." He breathed out as he quickly reached her side, throwing his sword to the side.

"Elijah!" She said in a mix of surprise and relief, as he pulled her the rest of the way out from beneath the animal.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked as he started to give her a once over, he pushed the hair away and out of her face causing the young witch to wince and Elijah to frown.

"I'm fine other then my head and my arm." He gently pushed back her hair to examine the cut on her temple before looking down at the gashes on her arm.

"Oh Anna." Annabelle shook her head, and making him look at her.

"I am fine Elijah, tis nothing that will not heal in time." He pulled her into his arms, burying his face into her hair.

"I thought I was going to lose you." For a moment she was shocked by the feelings that those words had on her, the thought of not having Elijah with her scared her. She hugged him tightly, only pulling away when they heard the others arriving.

"Anna!" He father jumped from his horse, running to them and pulling his child into his arms.

"What in the world were you thinking?" He said as he looking into her eyes.

"I couldn't let it get to them papa, I just couldn't." She said in a shaky voice as she pulled her father into a tight hug.

"Oh my sweet, sweet girl." He kissed her brow and pulled away, looking over his daughter, she had grown into a fine young women.

"Are you hurt little one?" Asked Michael as he rode closer to them with a worried Rebekah.

"I'm fine lord Mikealson. Are you alright Becks?" The blonde nodded her head from her spot in front of her father.

"We all are, but your hurt." She said while pointing to her friend's arm.

"It's fine, really."

"Annabelle, let me see it." Said her father in a tight voice leaving no room for argument. She slowly placed her arm in her father's hand he grimaced at the sight.

"What were you doing out here in the first place?" He asked as he began to clean the cuts.

"Mama asked us to come and collect some berries and herbs for while she tended to the gardens. It's my fault father, I left them here to go collect the herbs, I should have brought them with me."

"It's not your fault Anna, you left us with the weapons to protect ourselves and Rebekah. The bear just came charging at us and caught us by surprise." Said Brandon from atop their brother's horse.

"Well regardless, you are all safe and that is what matters most. But I'm afraid that's all I can do for your arm until we get back to the village Cubby." She nodded and made to stand but her head started spinning causing her to fall back into Elijah's arms.

"Easy does it Anna. You hit your head remember." He said softly as he held her petite body against his. Everyone started to gather their things while their fathers added the bear to the game cart; Elijah slowly walked Annabelle, with his arm around her, towards his horse.

"Are you sure that your do not want to ride in the cart? I'm sure it would be more comfortable for you." She nodded her head slowly.

"Yes I'm sure, I just feel more secure being near others right now." Elijah nodded his head; she was still reeling from the trauma of almost being eaten after all.

"Very well, Godric, would you help me get Annabelle up and keep her steady till I'm mounted?"

"Of coarse. Come here little sister, give me your hands." He said, reaching over the back of Elijah's horse as his owe came to stand beside Elijah's stallion. With a little help from Elijah and her brother, Annabelle positioned herself sideways, like she always did while riding in a dress. Elijah swung himself up behind his friend and almost immediately he felt her lean back against his front.

"Ride on ahead Elijah, we're almost ready to head back home." Said his father as he watched the two young adults for any signs that Annabelle would be able to ride. The young witch's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure lord Mikealson? We can wait and return with you all, I'm fine truly." Said Annabelle in a small voice causing the, usually, hard man's features to soften at the young women's words.

"The faster you are back home the faster you will get your wounds looked after, it will be detrimental to your health if they become infected. Go child and let your mother tend to you, Elijah will inform the other elders that we'll be arriving shortly." Elijah looked to Philippe to make sure he was all right with him taking his daughter back to the village, with an approving nod; Elijah urged his stallion onwards to their homes.

After w few minutes of hard riding he slowed his horse down, secretly enjoying the feel of having his friend in his arms.

"Are you alright Bella?" She snuggled closer to him before nodding.

"I'm fine really, tiered, scared and sore but fine all the same." Elijah nodded his head.

"And you? How are you fairing on this lovely afternoon lord Mikealson?" She asked while looking up at him.

"I'm alright I suppose. I feel very much the same as you." She tilted her head in confusion.

"How so 'Lijah?" He couldn't help but smile at his nickname.

"It has been a long three day of hunting and despite most women's belief, it does take its toll of ones body. But when I saw the bear turn and chase you, by gods I've never felt such fear in my whole life. When you took the bear down, it looked like it was the opposite way around and I thought I had lost you Bella." She swallowed her own fear that started to revisit her and brushed a stray lock of hair from his face, smiling a small smile when he looked down at her.

"I will be alright Elijah, I promise. I'm right here with you, a little worse of wear but I am here just the same." She said while cupping his cheek, Elijah sighed while leaning into her hand before placing a kiss to her brow. The rode the rest of the way in silence, just enjoying the others presence, once they arrived her mother's eyes widened at the state that she was in before rushing to their side.

"Anna, what in heaven's name happened? Where are Brand, Henrik and Rebekah?" Asked lady Lancaster as she tied the reins to a post and Esther arrived.

"We had an unwanted visitor, a bear came and attacked them while I was collecting the herbs. But they are fine I managed to get the bear before it could anyone." She said trying not to make a big deal of the situation.

"A bear!" Yelled out both mothers causing Elijah to wince at the pitch of their voices.

"Lady Lancaster, Annabelle will need both her head and arm seen by a healer right away. While lord Lancaster has cleaned the wounds on her arm as best as he could we don't want an infection to start festering." Said Elijah as he dismounted, reaching up to help Annabelle down.

"Finn! Go retrieve the healer now!" Called his mother as she kept looking into the woods for any sign of her children. Finn glared as he watched his younger sibling help the young witch, whom captivated him, down from the horse before running to Ayanna's hut.

"Do not worry mother, father and Nicklaus as well as the Lancaster's are with them now. They should not be too far behind, neither are hurt, Annabelle saw to their protection. She drew the bear's attention onto herself leading to her injuries." He explained as he stared into his friend's eyes with relief and pride, their moment was interrupted when Ayanna arrived and lady Lancaster pulled her into their family's hut.

Later that night, the village celebrated another successful hunt and blooded Elijah, a tradition done to welcome him into manhood. Annabelle grimaced while laughing at her the tradition but could not help to smile with pride at her friend's accomplishment. As the celebration continued she left the festivities in favor of the barn. Walking down the to her horse's stall she grabbed the grooming brush and opened the gate.

"Hello my big boy, are you enjoying your night?" She cooed softly only to have him bob his head sending the hay, he had in his mouth, everywhere. She laughed at her stallion's antics as she started brushing him, everyone couldn't understand how she tamed the large stallion but Annabelle claimed that it must be everyone else who just couldn't handle him.

"So this is where you ran off too." She jumped with a girlish yelp causing the horse to shy slightly and Elijah to laugh loudly.

"That was not funny Elijah." She said while placing a hand on her chest, trying to calm her beating heart.

"It is when it isn't happening to you." He said with a slight smirk causing her to chuckle.

"Congratulation's on officially becoming a man and of your first unassisted kill. I told you that you could do it." She said honestly.

"Thank you Bella." He said with a shy smile, he just spent the last hour or two receiving congratulations from every man women and child in their village and yet it meant more to him having it come from Annabelle.

"Now come here, you look ridiculous with that blood on your face." They both shared a laugh as he sat down in front of her, watching her grab a cloth and dripping it into a bucket of water, ringing it out and slowly wiping the dried blood off his face. He closed his eye, enjoying her soft touches.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue earlier." He opened his eyes to see a flash of fear and insecurity flash in her eyes as she focused at the task at hand.

"Your welcome, but there is no need to thank me Bella. You had protected our siblings and dispatched of the bear yourself by the time I arrived, I only assisted you in getting you of from under the bear." He said, trying to lighten the mood, she only turned from him to wet the cloth again causing him to frown.

"What's wrong Anna? You acted brave today, you saved the lives of our siblings."

"I wasn't brave Elijah!" She said in an irritated and sad tone.

"It may have seemed like I was brave but I was just terrified. I felt their fear as well as my own and I thought I was going to die." She said as her voice started to break, Elijah pulled his friend into a tight hug.

"It's alright Bella, it is ok for you to have felt that way, and I was scared as well. First at the thought of my siblings being hurt then for you, I watched the bear give chase to you and my heart stopped. Just because you were scared doesn't lessen the courage you mustered to save our family, I don't even want to imagine what could have happened if you weren't as brave as you are." He said while patting her hair, he pulled away slightly and tipped her chin up to look at him.

"My heart hurts at the thought, I can't imagine my life without you in it Annabelle, you are too important to me." She felt her heart skip a beat as she stared into his eye, seeing nothing but honesty in those brown orbs.

"You have become very important to me as well 'Lijah. Trying to imagine my life without you or your family into is impossible for me now." He smiled softly at her as he cupped her cheek in his hand causing her to lean into it.

"Anna!" She opened here eyes, looking towards the barn doors; she closed her eyes again knowing that their moment together was at an end.

"I should go before they started sending my brothers to find me." He nodded his head in understanding.

"Until tomorrow my Bella." She smiled sweetly at him, she went to walk away but stopped and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Until tomorrow my 'Lijah." She said with a blush on her cheeks before running out of the barn, leaving a shocked Elijah sitting in the hall with a silly grin on his face.


End file.
